Fall To Pieces
by tjtay
Summary: Who knew Kat could sing! Not Patrick. And when he hears her song, he can't help but wonder who its for.


Hey guys! I'm back again, and this time I'm going to do Fall to pieces! Go vote on my profile for the next one! Ok so I still have the sunburn, but I'm going to try to make this one as long as I can. Enjoy! J

Patrick was walking out of detention and heading to the parking lot. He had punched some dude for making a bet with his friends about taking Kat to a hotel and then getting her drunk. He didn't know why he would do that for her, but it just made him want to be sick when the guy was telling them how much fun it would be. He couldn't just stand there and let him talk about her that way, although he wouldn't have cared if it was somebody else.

Patrick was lost from him thoughts, as he heard somebody playing a guitar. He walked toward the sound, and when he realized it was Kat, he leaned against her car, and listened as she sang.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You try to say_

_Things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you_

_Today's the day I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it _

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with until the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars _

_Back into your arms_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I wanna know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel _

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_Cause I'm in love with you _

_I'm in love with you _

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

Kat finished the song and sighed. She had spent weeks putting the lyrics together. And now that they were finished, she still didn't know what to do about her problem. How was she suppose to tell him how she felt? He certainly didn't feel the same.

Patrick was shocked at how well her voice was. He never knew she could sing, and now that he knew she could he wanted her to sing more. But what he wanted to know most, was who the song was dedicated too. Before he knew what he was doing he started talking.

" Nice song. I never knew you could sing." Patrick said. Kat quickly got off the hood of her car and faced him. He had been listening to her sing? How had she not noticed him leaning against her door?

" What do you want?" Kat asked, walking to her trunk, and putting her things in, then slamming it shut. Patrick smirked at her annoyance.

" Nothing much. Just wanted to know who the song was for." He replied. She stood still for a minute then answered.

" Well your not going to find out from me, so you might as well go away." She said. She would never tell him who the song was for. Never.

" I'm not leaving until you tell me who that song goes out to." He exclaimed, blocking the drivers door. The passengers door was locked, and the keys were in the car. The only way in was to open the door that Patrick was leaning on.

" Well then your going to be here for a long time, because I'm not telling you." She snapped.

He shrugged. " I can wait." He replied back, calmly. She crossed her arms, and sat back down on the hood. Bianca had practice, so she was stuck here either way. But practice would be over soon.

" Patrick move. I have better things to do, then to mess around with you." Kat said. Patrick shook his head. " Not happening until you spill." He answered. Fine. If that's the way he wanted to play it, she would just make him move.

She walked towards him, and put her hands on his chest and pushed, trying to get him to move, of fall backwards, or something so she could get into her car. He laughed as she tried to get him out of the way. He didn't even budge. She was about to kick him where the sun don't shine, but she knew he would get all ticked. Kat stopped trying, and walked back to the hood. He just wouldn't leave her alone! Not that she wanted him too, she just didn't want to tell him that her song was meant for him.

" Why don't you just tell me? Its not like I'm going to tell the poor guy." He exclaimed. " You won't have to." She whispered to herself. He heard her mutter something, but decided not to push it.

" Excuse me? Are you saying that the guy is not lucky to have me like him?" She asked offended, and hurt at the same time. " Yeah I guess." He lied.

" Why do you want to know anyways?" Kat asked, crossing her arms. Patrick thought for a minute.

" Because its quite entertaining to know that Kat Stratford likes somebody." He said. She huffed.

" I can like who I want to. But I'm starting to think that I made the wrong decision." She exclaimed. " Why? Think I'm better?" He asked smirking. She scoffed. " Not exactly." Kat said looking down.

" Come on. Just tell me." Patrick said. Kat sighed. Maybe she should just tell him how she felt. But how? She couldn't just say, 'ok I love you. Now will you move?'

" Fine." She said, getting up, and walking back towards him. He looked confused of what she was doing. Kat stopped and hesitated, but then leaned up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and then kissed him. He was shocked at her actions, but wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned down for better access. His lips were soft, warm, and inviting. He deepened the kiss, and couldn't get enough of her strawberry tasting lips. When they need air, they broke apart, and Kat stepped back.

" Will you move now?" She asked. He looked confused again. " Who was the song for?" He asked. Kat rolled her eyes. " You idiot. It was for you." She replied. He smirked.

" Knew you were obsessed. Looks like the guy is lucky after all." Patrick said smiling.

" So this means you love me back?" Kat asked.

" Yeah, I guess. But stay away from that brad kid." Patrick answered.

" Why?" Kat asked. " Trust me you don't want to know." He replied, then bent down and kissed her again.

____________________________________________

Ok so that's it. Go vote for the next one please! And REVIEW!!!!!

-tj-tay


End file.
